Paxxon
A notorious spammer-hacker who was responsible for the Psycrix scare of January 2011. His spam was not particularly clever, nor was it problematic. There is evidence that his alts, free of him, developed a new intelligence. His Story Paxxon first began life as a 'hacker', 'hacking' his supposed acquaintance, Psycrix, to spam. Of course, nobody believes this or cares. He first began on December 9th 2010, since then, Psycrix's account had been inactive for about a week. Soon came a great Spam Attack of December, and this "Psycrix" returned to attack alongside STUPIDOO. He mostly posted "F*CK" over and over. Then began a great alt flood, as alt after alt after alt continued to spam almost daily. Known Alts antiWoW and moar_antiWoW Possibly the best known of his alts, antiWoW mostly posted long messages saying "WoW is sh*t!" over and over. Moar_antiWoW does the same thing. 5poreMaster5lime Spammed the real SporeMasterSlime's zombie Bieber sig, whilst telling other users they were banned, ever though he had no mod powers. Sigspam No prizes for guessing what he did. His spam was long and often browser-breaking. Not really. It wasn't that bad at all. ShowOffYourLate5 Probably the cleverest out of all the alts. But that's not really saying much. He pretended to be a new user, but his profile information read different translations of "F*ck you". He made his return during the Sporum Elections, posting suitably sweary and cryptic slogans for his party, the Neofascommunalist party. He is currently leading. In addition, he has found the light of the Feedback section, where he has posted statements regarding the stupidity of the game Spore in a thread by the same name (all caps, though.) KingMetalSlime8 He clearly graduated from the Flying_Ego school of spam, as all he did was post images with huge letters. OneBlackMan The racist icon OneBlackMan posted long messages about the "white cunts", as he called them, as well as campaigning in the Sporum Elections as part of the "Nigga Party", with Eyeball123 (he of which decided to rename it to the Black Supremecist Party). 10eyedface 10eyedface did the same as KingMetalSlime8. So let's not waste space talking about him. His Temporary Departure and Eventual Return Paxxon posted repeatedly about whether he wanted the community to return Psycrix's acccount to him. He returned it, and then disappeared for a short period of time. Eventually, he made his return, and was banned, again. And again. And again. It seems the SporeMasters have no sense of forgiveness, or maybe it is just he hasn't changed, except he spams no longer. The Spam Guild The Spam Guild was the name Paxxon's Alts gave to themselves after their former host ended his spam. Their only crimes of note have been derailing Unown99's create-off and cyberbullying two of the contestants, as well as regular returns by Showoff and OneBlackMan. It appears that 5poreMaster5lime, antiWoW, ShowOffYourLate5 and OneBlackMan have been perma'd, but they will probably return as Alts eventually. Paxxon's Re-return As of 4/28/2011, Paxxon has returned to the Forums with several other spammers, including sharples88, Dragonz4alltime and Hjunix. This time, though, he has not emerged under cover of an alternate account, but by means of his main account, no other than Paxxon himself. This time, he emerged to tell the spammers of the Sporum of a new forum where they could discuss spam and worship Paxxon. Sharples caught on, and eventually, he created a thread called "ALL HAIL PAXXON!" All of this culminated in The Spam Attack of April 28, 2011. Category:Untouchables Category:Althoarders Category:Enemies of the State Category:Sporum members Category:Completely true, utterly legit pages